grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cracher-Mortel
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Baron Samedi |novels = The Chopping Block (mentioned) The Killing Time (mentioned) Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |season2 = X |season3 = X }} A Cracher-Mortel (CRA-shay mor-TEL; Fr. Cracher "to spit" + Mortel "deadly" or "mortal") is a puffer fish-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When woged, Cracher-Mortel gain large, round heads covered in short spikes on their scalps, jawlines, and chins. These spikes replace their hair, both scalp and facial. Their faces are tan in color with accents of a sickly-green on the sides and toward the backs of their heads. They have big eyes and a wide mouth, which is often curled into a malicious grin. When mustering up their spit, their heads inflate. The more spit they muster, the larger their heads get. The inflation of their heads causes the spikes to become more erect. Cracher-Mortel have the ability to spit (TTX) from their mouth, which almost instantly seeps into their victim's skin and shuts down the neurosignals of nerves and heart cells and causes . In this state, the victim's breathing and heartbeat are essentially undetectable without special equipment, he or she becomes paralyzed, and the victim is usually pronounced dead and buried alive. Atropine and scopolamine toxins reanimate the victim in a permanently zombified state. In this state, the victim is in a trance and will perform whatever task is asked of them by the Cracher-Mortel. Zombification has been a tradition of Vodun bokurs of Yoruba for several centuries. The state that a Cracher-Mortel victim enters after being touched by the green spit is similar to . This entire process or condition is known as Dämmerzustand. There are four distinct stages that the victim goes through, and it's only in the fourth and last stage that they are curable. When in the final stage, they are consumed by rage and aggression and basically lash out at anyone and anything they see. In this stage, they possess a considerably higher pain resilience, as one was able to jump out of a second story window, land onto a car, and try to run away, while another shrugged off two punches from Nick, who had to smash him head first into a brick wall to knock him out. The process of becoming a zombie is excruciatingly painful, and one victim described it as feeling like their "skull was imploding." The spit has a different effect on Grimms, as the rage stage comes earlier and the Grimm is left disoriented and confused. Once the rage stage begins, the Cracher-Mortel can no longer control the Grimm like they can with normal people. Once a Grimm awakens in their zombified state, they are immune to a second dosage of Cracher-Mortel spit; it simply absorbs into their skin without a trace. Cracher-Mortel also possess enhanced physical abilities and are incredibly durable; they also do not tire easily. Cracher-Mortel are strong enough to match blows with a Grimm and fast enough to outrun one for a reasonable while. They are able to do all of this even in their human form. Behavior Cracher-Mortel are confident and incredibly dangerous Wesen. They have no problems with infecting innocent people with their spit and using them as "zombie" slaves. They also have strong ties to Voodoo ceremonies, as they are responsible for inspiring multiple events. They are generally intelligent and cunning, as well as sophisticated and smartly dressed, often wearing a suit and a top hat. They are also very calm and have a sadistic sense of humor. Cracher-Mortel also have a slight reputation for starting revolutions, using the zombie victims to create chaos. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Excerpts from Rosalee's Book Season 2 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Cracher-MortelConcept.jpg|Concept art 221-Puffer fish Wesen.png Crachee-mortel promo trailer.jpg 221-Cracher-Mortel book4.png 221-Cracher-Mortel makes a zombie.gif 221-Cracher-Mortel2.png 221-Cracher-Mortel spitting2.png 221-Cracher-Mortel.png 221-Cracher-Mortel3.png 221-Cracher-Mortel about to spit.png 221-Cracher-Mortel spitting.png 222-Eric and Baron Samedi promo trailer.png 222-Baron spits on Lucas.gif 222-Baron Samedi spits on Lucas.jpg 222-Cracher-Mortel.png 222-Cracher-Mortel about to spit.png 222-Cracher-Mortel spitting on Nick.png 222-Nick spit on.gif 301-Baron Samedi woged.png Videos Category:Osteichthyan Wesen Category:Wesen Names in French Category:Wesen in Haiti Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen that deliver toxins Category:2013 Grimmy Award Winners Category:2014 Löwen Games Final 4 Category:2014 Löwen Games Runner-Up Category:2017 Löwen Games Final 4 Category:2017 Löwen Games Runner-Up